


Ganymede

by astronautsulu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronautsulu/pseuds/astronautsulu
Summary: [Another Universe] 캡틴 니요타 우후라와 유인 탐사선 엔터프라이즈 8호는 목성의 달, 가니메데 탐사 임무를 수행하기 위해 떠난다.





	

 

 

 

 

1

 

우주 왕복선 엔터프라이즈 8호와 캡틴 니요타 우후라는, 목성의 달 가니메데를 향해 날아가고 있다. 지구로부터 가니메데까지는 1년 하고도 8일, 5개월이 흘러 현재 7개월 8일이 남았다. 엔터프라이즈 8호 대원들의 절반은 극저온 동면 상태에 있고, 교대를 위해 곧 깨어날 것이다. 앞선 5개월 동안 근무했던 나머지 절반의 대원들도 동면 준비를 마쳤다.

니요타 우후라는 조종석 유리 너머의 광활한 어둠과 별들을 바라본다. 꼬마 니요타가 상상해마지 않던 세계. 이 세계와 마주하기 위해 미지의 위험에도 불구하고 여기에 있다.

오늘도 엔터프라이즈 8호의 캡틴 니요타 우후라는 만 번의 경외어린 사랑을, 우주에게 보낸다.

 

 

2

 

엔터프라이즈 8호는 무수한 실패와 도전을 바탕으로 완성되었다. 유인 탐사대를 보내기 위해 7대의 무인 우주선이 목성과 그 달들의 궤도를 돌았다. 가니메데 유인 탐사 임무는 NASA가 10년 넘게 준비한 대형 프로젝트로 천체 물리학자 파리스가 총 책임을 맡았다. 30년 경력의 화려한 이력을 자랑하는 과학자, 파리스는 기자회견에서 엔터프라이즈 6호부터 적용하기 시작한 원자력 기술의 장점과 안전성을 거듭 강조했다. 원자력 엔진으로, 인류는 더 빠르게 목적지에 닿을 수 있게 되었다. 또한 내장된 원자력 전기 발전 시설을 이용하여 우주선 스스로 전기 생산이 가능해졌다. 뿐만 아니라 인공 전자기장이 형성되어 방사능의 위험으로부터 대원들을 보호할 수 있는 첨단 기술이다. NASA에 집약된 21세기의 모든 과학 기술, 그리고 인류의 우주를 향한 끝없는 열정이 엔터프라이즈 8호를 쏘아 올렸음을, 파리스가 선언했다.

 

 

3

 

「짐, 뭐하고 있는 거야?」

「미스터 술루의 자는 얼굴, 꼭 아기 같아.」

「술루 꿈자리 사나울라. 스토킹 그만해.」

 

의료 총 책임자, 레너드 맥코이가 질색을 하며 전용 침대에 누웠다. 그는 커튼을 치곤 머릴 누이자마자 잠에 빠져들었다.

지질학자이자 과학 탐사 팀 대원, 제임스 T. 커크는 동면 캡슐 안의 엔터프라이즈 조종사, 히카루 술루를 들여다본다. 무의식 저편에 있는 술루의 몸은 미동조차 없다. 유리관 안쪽에 듬성듬성 핀 성에 위로 훅, 입김을 불었다. 따뜻한 김은 작게 퍼졌다 순식간에 사라진다. 커크는 유리관 위로 손바닥을 댄다. 차가운 유리관을 손끝으로 가볍게 두드리며 북극에서의 혹독했던 추위를 떠올린다. 지구의 대기권을 통과할 때 온 몸을 짓누르던 중력을 떠올린다. 그리고 이 끝없는 우주에서 히카루 술루를 생각한다.

미스터 술루는, 꿈속을 헤매고 있을까.

 

 

4

 

엔터프라이즈 8호는 광속에 가까운 속도로 5개월을 더 날았다. 목성의 달, 가니메데까지 2개월 8일을 남겨두고, 지난 5개월 간 동면을 취했던 캡틴 니요타 우후라와 대원들이 깨어나길 기다리고 있었다.

동면 상태가 해제되자 캡슐 안의 온도가 빠르게 상승한다. 우후라는 나른한 잠기운 속에서 눈을 뜬다. 유리관 너머로 닥터 맥코이의 얼굴이 아른거린다. 언제나 뚱한 표정의 그가 자뭇 진지한 얼굴로 우후라를 지켜보고 있다. 팽창하는 혈관을 타고 혈액이 날뛴다. 손과 발끝이 따뜻해지며 포근하고 안락한 기분이 스민다. 닥터 맥코이는 우후라의 심박수와 체온을 주시한다. 수치가 정상적으로 돌아와 안정을 유지하는 것을 확인하고, 캡슐 잠금 장치를 해제했다. 유리관이 양쪽으로 갈라지며 엔터프라이즈 8호의 익숙한 냄새가 코끝으로 밀려든다.

우주선 창밖으로 태양의 햇빛은 없지만 성운들의 빛이 쏟아지고, 엔터프라이즈 8호의 아침이 밝았다.

10개월 만에 모든 대원들이 한 자리에 앉아 식사를 했다. 따뜻하게 데운 우주식을 먹으며 제법 긴 이야기를 나눴다. 대원들의 입가에서 웃음이 끊이질 않았다.

캡틴 니요타 우후라와 조종사 히카루 술루가 동면하는 동안 엔지니어링 총 책임자, 몽고메리 스코티가 엔터프라이즈 8호를 훌륭하게 순항시켰다. 이제 엔터프라이즈 8호는 NASA 본부의 지침에 따라 서서히 속도를 줄이고, 가니메데 궤도로 진입할 준비를 할 것이다. 인류의 발길이 닿은 적 없는 미지의 별로, 한 걸음 더 가까워지고 있다.

우후라는 샤워를 하고 산뜻한 기분으로 조종석에 앉았다. 술루가 먼저 와 경로와 속도를 확인하고 있었다.

 

「술루.」

「우후라.」

「컨디션은 어때?」

「좋습니다. 이렇게 오래 자본 건 처음이네요.」

「둘 다 푹 쉬었으니 제대로 한번 날아볼까?」

「Aye, aye, captain.」

 

잠시 후 조종실 아래 커맨드 덱이 일순간 소란스러워졌다. 과학 탐사 총 책임자이자 해양학자인 캐롤 마커스가 무언가를 발견하고 흥분에 차 모두를 불러 모았다.

저 멀리, 오랜 시간 목성의 궤도를 돌며 임무를 수행해온 무인 탐사선 주노가 보인다.

 

「다시 만나 반갑다네, 우리의 오랜 친구여.」

 

스코티가 빈 찻잔을 내밀며 재회의 인사를 건넸다. 대원들은 목성의 거대한 그림자 뒤편으로 사라지는 주노를 향해, 오래도록 손을 흔들었다.

 

 

5

 

본부가 전송한 착륙 지점 데이터를 검토하다보니 시간이 훌쩍 지났다. 커크는 기지개를 활짝 편 뒤 노트북 전원을 껐다. 입이 심심해 초콜렛 과자를 한 움큼 집어 먹었다. 닥터 맥코이는 커크가 어린아이처럼 먹는다고 줄곧 놀려댔다. 커크는 항상 볼과 턱을 크게 움직이며 우적거린다. 먹는 양도 엄청 나서 대원들은 제임스 T. 커크의 위장에 작은 블랙홀이 숨어 있을 거라 의심했다. 미니볼 초콜렛 한 봉지를 금세 해치우고, 커크는 창밖을 내다보았다.

우주. 한번 보기 시작하면 끝도 없이 빠져들고 만다. 이 프로젝트에 지원할 당시엔 상상조차 하지 못했다. 지구인 커크는 항상 땅만 내려다보고 살았다. 지질을 연구하는 과학자이기도 하지만 어린 시절엔 메마른 아이오와 땅의 기억에 묶인 것만 같았다. 은사의 추천으로 우연히 합류해 임무에 헌신하는 과학자들과 함께 할 수 있었다. 제임스 T. 커크가 꿈꿔왔던 이상은 우주 어딘가에 숨겨진 것이 아닐까, 기대하게 됐다. 그리고 술루. 미스터 술루. 까만 우주를 보노라면 어김없이 그가 생각난다. 까만 머리카락과 까만 눈동자에서 커크는 우주를 본다. 그래서 자꾸만 그에게 빠져드는 것이라고, 납득한다.

술루가 중도하차하지 않고 엔터프라이즈 호에 탄 것이 기뻤다. 술루의 소중한 꼬마가 몰래 전해준 사진은 이미지 파일들 속에 꽁꽁 숨겨두었다. 아주 작은 아이를 꼭 안고 웃는 술루의 사진이다. 지금보다 더 앳된 얼굴 가득 행복의 기운이 넘실거려서 보는 이마저 웃게 한다.

커크는 창에 비친 제 얼굴을 보며 씨익 웃어 본다. 사랑에 빠진 사람의 바보 같은 얼굴이라 웃을 수밖에.

 

 

6

 

닥터 맥코이와 몽고메리 스코티는 근무 교대를 하러 온 제이라를 꼬드겨 카드놀이를 시작했다. 곧 판돈을 연속으로 잃은 닥터 맥코이가 엔지니어링 팀의 음모가 아니냐며 분노했다. 스코티는 무슨 소리냐며 팩 밀크티를 후루룩 마셨다. 닥터 맥코이가 이를 갈며 패를 섞는 사이 스코티는 제이라에게 몰래 카드 한 장을 전했다. 엔터프라이즈 호 대원들의 가장 큰 즐거움 중 하나가 닥터 맥코이 놀리기라는 걸, 본인만 모르고 있다.

 

 

7

 

총 책임자 아그다슐루 파리스는 엔터프라이즈 8호에 작은 온실을 설치했다. 탐사 틈틈이 지구 밖에서의 식물 생장을 관찰하기 위함이다. 원자력 전기 발전 시설 바로 위에 설치된 온실은 24시간 열기로 후끈거렸다.

엔터프라이즈 그린하우스 실험은 생물학자 히카루 술루의 일이다. 지질학자인 제임스 T. 커크가 자처하여 일손을 더했고, 탐사 동안 생성된 보고서들은 스팍이 아카이빙 한다. 술루는 식물들을 관찰하며 가끔 딸, 데모라를 생각한다. 아이를 키우는 데는 숫자로는 도저히 치환될 수 없는 노력과 사랑, 그리고 이해가 필요하다. 히카루 술루가 아니면, 다른 누가 가니메데까지 갈 수 있겠냐며 열을 올리던, 열일곱의 아이. 자신에게는 유능하고 다정한 고모가 둘이나 있으니 걱정할 필요가 전혀 없다고, 망설이는 술루를 설득했다. 다소 철없던 22살의 히카루 술루가 태어난 지 1년도 채 되지 않은 이름 없는 아이를 만났다. 데모라 술루가 히카루 술루에게 준 많은 것들에게, 하나하나 입 맞추며 감사와 애정을 전하고 싶었다. 슬픔과 고통은 몰랐으면 했지만 데모라는 술루보다 더 강하게 이겨내고 있다.

 

「미스터 술루. 몬스테라의 잎이 좀 시들었네요.」

 

술루의 등 뒤에서 일을 하던 커크가 말했다. 술루는 키트에서 식물용 영양제를 꺼내 커크에게 갔다. 지구를 벗어난 식물들은 조금만 소홀히 해도 죽어버린다. 몬스테라의 뿌리가 박힌 흙 가까이에 영양제를 꽂았다.

술루가 몬스테라의 줄기와 잎을 조심스럽게 잡고 관찰하는 동안 커크는 술루의 옆모습을 흘끔거렸다. 술루가 동면에서 깨어난 뒤론 그의 얼굴을 마음껏 볼 수 있는 시간이 극단적으로 줄었다. 하지만 역시 움직이는 멋진 미스터 술루가 백배는 더 감동적이라, 멋대로 감탄한다.

 

「커크.」

「…….」

「커크?」

「네! 미스터 술루.」

「캡틴이 호출해서 가봐야겠어. 데이터 정리만 좀 부탁할게.」

 

커크가 고개를 끄덕이자 술루가 목장갑을 벗으며 일어섰다. 술루를 보느라 대답을 한 박자 놓친 커크는 혼자서 민망해 했다.

 

 

8

 

제이라는 취침 중이던 캡틴 우후라와 몽고메리 스콧을 깨웠다. 냉각기 외벽이 알 수 없는 이유로 일부 파손되면서 적색경보가 켜졌다. 한걸음에 달려온 캡틴 우후라가 상황을 파악하기 위해 킨저가 띄운 데이터를 확인했다. 온실에서 바로 올라온 술루도 상황의 심각함을 인지하고 조종석에 앉았다.

 

「술루. 비상 모드로 전환, 주 엔진은 모두 차단해. 지금 궤도 그대로 유지하면서 상황이 해결될 때까진 이동하지 않는다.」

「Aye, Captain.」

「미스터 스콧과 제이라, 수리 가능한가?」

「영상으로 봐선 파편에 찢긴 것 같은데 직접 봐야 확실히 알 수 있겠습니다. 제이라, 바로 나가야겠어.」

「스팍. 본부에 적색 경보 상황 알리고, 실시간으로 예상 지연 시간 및 목적지 도착 시간을 계산해줘.」

「Aye, Captain.」

 

몽고메리 스콧과 제이라는 드레스 룸에서 우주복을 착용한 뒤 클린 룸으로 나가 대기했다. 캡틴 우후라의 승인이 떨어지자 클린 룸이 밀폐되었다. 산소와 기압이 완전히 차단된 상태에서 천천히 문이 열렸다. 스콧이 먼저 안전바를 잡아 문제의 위치로 이동했다. 제이라는 스콧의 뒤를 따라 침착하게 움직였다.

스콧과 제이라가 파손된 부위를 가운데 두고 양쪽으로 매달렸다. 냉각기 외벽에 구멍이 뚫려 냉각수가 찔끔 찔끔 새고 있었다. 동전만한 크기였지만 즉시 엔터프라이즈 호의 모든 것을 파괴할 수도 있는 위험 요소였다.

 

[암석 파편 때문인 것 같습니다. 캡틴.]

「스콧, 파편은 보여?」

[아뇨, 육안으론 확인이 안 됩니다.]

[캡틴, 파손 부위를 우선 납땜해야 해요. 냉각수가 세고 있어요.]

 

제이라가 앞에 단단히 매단 공구함에서 드릴을 꺼내며 재촉했다. 두 시간 동안 수리 작업이 진행됐다. 나사 최고의 엔지니어링 듀오답게 손발이 착착 맞아 떨어졌다. 조종석에선 긴장을 놓지 않고 외부 카메라를 통해 그들의 작업을 지켜보고 있었다. 본부에서도 소식을 접하자마자 아그다슐루 파리스의 보좌관 멜리사 씰이 연락을 취해왔다.

 

 **_삐삐삐삐삐-_ **  
**_삐삐삐삐삐-_ **

 

다시 한 번 적색경보가 울렸다. 스팍이 다급하게 외쳤다.

 

「캡틴, 강력한 태양풍이 초속 530km로 접근하고 있습니다!」

 

캡틴 우후라의 심장이 달음박질치기 시작했다.

 

「예상 시간은?

「정확히 23분 후 선체에 도달합니다!」

「미스터 스콧, 제이라! 지금 당장 철수해.」

「22분 남았습니다!」

「22분 후 태양풍이 도달한다. 당장 철수해. 내 말 들리나?」

[Copy that.]

 

다행히 작업은 마무리 된 상태였다. 스콧과 제이라는 빠르게 공구를 정리한 뒤 철수했다.

 

「술루. 전자기파 쉴드와 충격 완화 시스템을 작동시켜. 미스터 스콧과 제이라 탑승 후 전속력으로 이동한다.」

「Aye, Captain.」

「스팍. 예상되는 피해 규모는 어느 정도지?」

「파악 중입니다, 캡틴. 50초 소요됩니다.」

 

20분 후 스콧과 제이라가 출구 가까이에 다다랐다. 제이라가 앞섰고, 스콧이 뒤를 따랐다.

 

「미스터 스콧, 제이라. 2분 남았어.」

[제이라 대원이 먼저 들어갑니다. 승선하겠습니다.]

「승인한다. 술루!」

「잠금 해제.」

 

천천히 열리는 엔터프라이즈 호의 문을 모두가 초조하게 지켜보고 있었다. 제이라와 스코티는 안전바를 단단히 잡고 매달렸다. 100kg에 육박하는 우주복을 입고 무중력에서 움직이기란 여간 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 숙련된 대원이라 할지라도 우주는 단 한순간조차 방심할 수 없는 미지의 세계였다.

 

「미스터 스콧!」

 

캡틴 우후라가 다급하게 외쳤다. 스콧은 제이라가 들어가기를 기다렸다. 서두르다간 둘 다 목숨을 잃을 수도 있다. 둔하게 움직이는 제이라를 뒤에서 지켜보며 스콧이 격려해주었다.

 

[제이라, 천천히. 급하게 생각할 거 없어.]

「캡틴, 30초 남았습니다!」

「미스터 스콧, 서둘러!」

  
  
스콧은 제이라가 안전하게 들어가는 것을 확인하고, 손을 뻗었다.

 

「15초!」

「어서요, 스콧!」

「10초!」

「스코티!」

 

술루와 스팍이 동시에 스콧의 이름을 비명처럼 외쳤다.

 

[캡틴, 문을 닫아요. 다 죽을 생각은 아니죠? 로맨틱하지만 최선의 선택은 아니네요.]

「스콧!」

「8초!」

[뭐, 이렇게 된 거, 우주여행이나 하는 거죠.]

「스콧, 안 돼!」

[제이라, 엔터프라이즈는 이제 네 책임이야. 넌 뛰어난 엔지니어야. 영리한 녀석, 이미 알고 있었지?]

[제발, 미스터 스콧!]

「4초!」

 

닫히는 문 사이로 제이라가 몸부림치며 절규했다. 스코티는 웃으며 손을 흔들었다. 엔터프라이즈 호 뒤로 매섭고 뜨거운 바람이 불어 닥치고 있었다. 따뜻한 밀크티 한잔과 함께 우주여행을 하는 것도 나쁘지 않겠지.

 

[스코티!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

 

 

9

 

문이 완전히 닫히고 클린 룸의 산소와 기압이 정상으로 올라갔다. 클린 룸의 밀폐가 해제되자마자 연결 문이 열리며 마커스와 커크가 제이라를 끌어당겼다.

 

「2초! 선체와 태양풍이 충돌합니다!」

「전 대원들에게 알린다! 충격에 대비하라!」

「캡틴, 전속력으로 발진합니다!」

「술루, 어서!」

 

술루는 엔진 출력 레버를 최대로 올렸다.

 

_**콰앙!** _

 

초속 530km, 초고열의 태양풍이 엔터프라이즈 8호를 삼켰다.

 

 

10

 

엔터프라이즈 8호는 맹렬하게 추격해오는 태양풍의 영향권에서 간신히 탈출했다. 위성 가니메데의 뒷면으로 피신한 엔터프라이즈 호는 보조 엔진으로 겨우 움직이고 있었다. 캡틴 우후라는 손등으로 식은땀을 훔쳤다. 술루와 스팍이 빠르게 상황을 보고했다.

 

「캡틴. 과열로 주 엔진 회로 전체가 파손됐습니다.」

「캡틴. 선체 외벽 파손율 42%입니다.」

「술루. 본부와는 연결되나?」

「방사능 과다 노출로 인해 통신 시스템 불능 상태입니다.」

「스팍. 지금 상태로 얼마나 버틸 수 있지?」

「2시간 남짓입니다.」

「스팍. 목적지에서 최대한 가까운 비상 착률 지점을 찾아. 바로 착륙한다.」

「Aye, Captain.」

 

_[캡틴 우후라가 전 대원에게 알린다. 엔터프라이즈 8호는 가니메데 갈릴레오 지역, 좌표 47.0N, 129.6W에 비상 착륙한다. 대원들은 충격에 대비하라. 반복한다. 비상 착륙의 충격에 대비하라.]_

 

캐롤 마커스는 옆에 앉은 제이라의 오른손을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 선체가 요동치고, 적색경보음이 끊임없이 울렸다.

 

「보조 엔진 연소 종료. 착륙까지 10초. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. 착륙합니다.」

 

약간의 흔들림과 함께 엔터프라이즈 8호가 비상 착륙 지점에 내려앉았다. 우후라는 등받이에 몸을 깊숙이 묻으며 참았던 숨을 내쉬었다. 앞머리와 관자놀이가 땀으로 흠뻑 젖은 술루가 옆자리의 우후라를 바라보았다. 살아남은 것이다.

엔터프라이즈 8호는 목적지로부터 수백 킬로미터 떨어진 곳에 비상 착륙했다. 통신 설비는 먹통이 돼 NASA 본부와는 연결이 되지 않았다. 이 광활한 우주와 미지의 땅에서 엔터프라이즈 8호는 외로이 불시착했다.

 

 

11

 

커맨드 덱에 모인 대원들은 오래 침묵했다. 누군가는 연거푸 마른 세수를 했고, 누군가는 잦은 한숨을 쉬었다. 위험천만했던 순간과 한 사람의 죽음. 막연히 죽음을 생각하는 것과 정말로 죽음에 직면한다는 것의 간극을 좁힐 수 없어, 그 누구도 섣불리 입을 열지 못했다. 수도 없이 겪었던 시뮬레이션 훈련에선 이토록 생생한 상실감은 느낄 수 없었다. 몽고메리 스코티의 죽음은 현실이다. 살아남은 사람들이 모인 이 자리에서 대원들 모두가 뼈저리게 깨달았다.

그러나 지체할 수 없는 현실이 또한 대원들을 기다리고 있었다. 엔터프라이즈 8호에겐 수행해야 할 임무가 있었고, 반드시, 지구로 돌아가야 했다. 탐사와 함께 생존과 귀환이 무엇보다 중요한 문제였다. 메인 엔진이 제 기능을 못하고 있는 상태에서 수백 킬로미터를 달려가는 도박을 할 순 없었다.

캡틴 우후라와 캐롤 마커스는 이곳 갈릴레오 지역을 중심으로 새로운 탐사를 진행하기로 결정했다. 과학 탐사 팀의 총 책임자 캐롤 마커스는 팀 대원들과 함께 불시착한 갈릴레오 지역의 스캔 자료를 분석했다. 원래 목적지는 이곳에서 수백 킬로미터 떨어진 바빌론 홈으로, 얼음과 소금의 존재가 가장 확실하게 관찰되는 지역이었다. 엔터프라이즈 8호가 예기치 못하게 내려앉은 갈릴레오 지역은 탐사 지역으로 전혀 고려되지 않았던 곳이다. 우후라, 술루, 스팍이 선체와 통신 설비 수리를 위해 빠지면서 캐롤, 커크, 본즈는 부족한 일손으로나마 최선을 다해 일했다. 표면 밑의 바다를 탐사하기 위한 착굴 지점을 정하고, 일대의 지질 구조 및 대기 상태를 전부 확인해야만 했다.

 

 

12

 

캐롤 마커스의 동의 아래 캡틴 우후라와 제이라가 가니메데로의 첫 발을 내딛었다. 선체 외부의 파손을 확인하기 위해서였다. 캡틴 우후라와 제이라는 우주복을 입고 클린 룸에 대기했다.

 

[클린 룸 잠금 해제.]

「술루. 스팍. 통신 유지해.」

[Aye, Captain.]

[Aye, Captain.]

 

클린 룸의 산소와 기압이 빠르게 사라졌다. 우후라는 제이라의 손을 꽉 잡았다. 서서히 문이 열린다. 누구의 발길도 닿은 적 없는 미지의 달, 가니메데로 니요타 우후라와 제이라가 첫 발을 내딛는 순간이다. 리프트가 천천히 내려가 땅에 닿았다. 캡틴 우후라는 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다. 가슴에 매단 공구함을 단단히 받쳐 들고, 얼어붙은 가니메데의 땅을 밟았다.

 

[캡틴. 축하드려요.]

 

무선 통신으로 캐롤 마커스가 짧은 축하의 말을 전했다. 우후라와 제이라는 오른쪽 주 엔진 날개부터 살폈다. 태양풍의 고열에 녹아내린 부분이 상당했다. 우후라는 쌍방형 무선 카메라로 파손된 부분들을 찍었다.

 

「스팍, 보여? 이것들 빠짐없이 스캔해.」

[Aye, Captain.]

「제이라, 어때? 가능할까?」

 

제이라는 엔진 날개의 안쪽 부분에 얼굴을 집어넣어 자세히 살피고는 대답했다. 그녀의 뺨과 이마에 까만 그을음이 묻었다.

 

「다행히 외피만 녹았네요. 부품 교체까지 시간은 걸리겠지만 복구할 수 있습니다.」

[여태 들었던 말 중에서 제일 기쁜 말입니다, 제이라.]

 

 

13

 

가니메데의 공전 주기는 약 7일로 낮과 밤이 7일간 이어진다. 가니메데의 첫 번째 밤, 창밖으로 하얀 어둠이 깔려있다. 히카루 술루는 쉽게 잠들지 못하고 뒤척이다 온실로 향했다. 태양풍과 충돌하면서 선체가 격렬하게 흔들리는 바람에 온실은 엉망이 되었다. 대부분의 식물이 손을 쓸 수 없는 상태로 망가졌다. 광경을 내려다보며 허망하게 서 있던 술루는, 잠시 어디론가 사라졌다 나타났다. 술루는 식당에서 감자 한 자루를 가져왔다. 구비된 식량은 한정적인데 귀환 D-Day는 무기한 연기될 것이 분명했다. 문득 화성에 홀로 남겨졌던 21세기 초의 식물학자 이야기가 뇌리를 스쳤고, 그가 구조될 때까지 감자를 직접 길러 먹었다는 것이 생각났다. 술루는 삽 하나로 온실을 갈아엎기 시작했다. 밭을 만들고 고랑을 팠다. 3시간이 지나자 그럴 듯한 밭들이 생겼다. 구석에 놓아둔 감자 자루를 펼치는데, 익숙한 목소리가 들렸다.

 

「미스터 술루?」

 

제임스 T. 커크였다. 커크는 잔뜩 헝클어진 머리로 온실 입구에 서 있었다.

 

「이게 다 뭐에요?」

「감자밭을 만드는 중이야.」

「감자밭이요?」

 

술루는 감자 한 알을 꺼내 흔들어 보였다.

 

「잠이 안 와서 와봈더니 식물들이 다 죽어 있더라고.」

「이런…….」

「그래서 식량으로 쓸 감자를 심어볼까 해.」

 

커크는 부은 눈두덩을 문지르며 온실 안을 둘러보았다.

 

「미스터 술루의 감자밭, 멋진데요? 고랑 간격이 아주 예술이에요.」

 

술루는 고갤 끄덕이곤 감자를 꺼내 한 알 한 알 살폈다.

 

「저도 도울게요.」

 

술루와 커크는 썩은 몇 알을 걸러내곤 고랑에 구멍을 파 감자를 심었다. 총 53알로 무사히 길러낸다면 10배가 넘는 수확을 얻을 수 있다. 거름도 잊지 않고 뿌렸다. 커크의 이마에도 어느새 땀이 송골송골 맺혔다. 이 새벽에 웬 고생인가 싶다가도 밭매기에 열중한 술루를 보니 멈출 수가 없었다.

온실은 완벽한 감자밭으로 탈바꿈했다. 술루와 공들여 키웠던 식물들이 생각나 아깝기도 했지만 이제부턴 감자를 키우면 됐다. 어차피 커크에겐 ‘미스터 술루와 함께’라는 명목이 중요했다. 술루가 씻는 동안 커크는 잠든 본즈의 캐비넷에서 포켓 위스키를 몰래 꺼내왔다. 젖은 머리카락을 털며 나온 술루가 커크의 손에서 흔들리는 포켓 위스키를 보곤, 작게 웃었다.

 

「닥터 맥코이의 위스키만큼은 믿어 의심치 않죠.」

 

커크가 내민 포켓 위스키를 술루가 받았다. 술루는 커크의 옆에 앉아 조심스럽게 한 모금 넘겼다. 깊은 오크향이 혀과 목구멍을 적시며 부드럽게 흘러내렸다.

 

「으음.」

 

술루는 눈을 감고 기분 좋은 신음소릴 냈다. 그 소리가 좋아 커크는 본즈의 잔소리조차 두렵지 않았다. 어제까지의 불안과 초조함은 씻은 듯 사라지고, 모두가 잠든 새벽, 술루와 조용히 앉아 있는 이 순간이 행복하다. 커크는 미스터 술루의 반듯한 옆모습을 조금 넋을 놓고 바라보았다.

 

「미안. 내가 너무 많이 마셨지?」

 

커크의 시선에 술루가 포켓 위스키를 내밀었다. 그런 게 아니지만, 별 수 있나. 커크는 어설프게 웃으며 포켓 위스키를 건네받았다. 한 모금 꿀꺽 삼키니, 역시 본즈, 소리가 절로 나온다. 내일 본즈에게 무슨 위스키냐고 슬쩍 물어봐야겠다 싶었다.

지구에 돌아가면, 그래, 지구에 돌아가게 되면, 미스터 술루에게 한 병 선물하며 데이트 신청을 해야지.

 

 

14

 

 _**NASA 본부와 통신 두절 7일째** _  
_**주 엔진, 통신 시설 수리 중** _

 

과학 탐사 팀의 자료를 바탕으로 착굴 위치가 정해졌다. 엔터프라이즈 8호로부터 정확히 84m 떨어진 지점이다. 술루와 제이라, 커크가 우주 탐사용 빅풋에 대형 컨테이너를 연결해 목적지로 향했다. 빅풋의 커다란 네 바퀴가 두꺼운 얼음 위를 천천히 달렸다.

 

「캡틴, 목적지에 도착했습니다. 설치 시작합니다.」

[Copy that.]

 

목적지 바로 위해 컨테이너가 자리 잡았다. 컨테이너엔 NASA가 개발한 신형 착굴 기계가 장착되어 있다. 드릴은 지구에는 없는 우주 광물로 만들어져 어떤 것이라도 뚫을 수 있었다. 캡틴 우후라와 캐롤 마커스가 원격 카메라로 설치 작업을 지켜보았다.

 

「컨테이너 설치 완료. 드릴 가동합니다.」

 

50톤짜리 드릴이 가니메데의 얼어붙은 표피를 파고들기 시작했다. 화면의 깊이 수치가 빠르게 달라졌다. 굉음과 먼지가 사방으로 흩날렸다.

 

「수층 도달까지 26시간 예상됩니다.」

[수고했어. 이제 복귀하도록.]

「캡틴. 나온 김에 지질 샘플 채취 좀 해도 되겠습니까?」

[술루. 산소 여유 있나?]

「1시간 정도 여유 있네요.」

[좋아. 커크. 30분 안에 끝내.]

「Aye, Captain.」

 

커크가 샘플 키트를 들고 나섰다. 술루와 제이라는 빅풋을 지켰다. 커크는 착굴 지점으로부터 20m 떨어진 곳까지 걸어갔다.

 

[뒤뚱거리는 아기 오리 커크 같네요.]

「제이라, 우리 연결돼 있거든.」

 

커크가 뒤를 돌아보자 제이라가 손을 흔들며 웃고 있었다. 키트를 내려놓고 열자 채취 도구가 가지런히 놓여 있다. 소형 드릴로 얼음을 네모나게 자르고, 얼음 덩어리를 칼로 긁어 플라스크에 담았다.

세 번째 샘플을 채취하는데 순간, 시야 밖에서 무언가 번쩍였다. 커크는 퍼뜩 고갤 들며 일어서 앞을 바라보았다. 잘못 본 것일까. 보이는 것은 군데군데 높이 치솟은 얼음 절벽뿐이다.

 

[커크, 왜 그래?]

「제이라, 내가 방금 빛을 본 것 같은데. 봤어?」

[아니, 아무것도 못 봤어. 우리 쪽 전등 빛이 반사됐나봐.]

 

커크는 다시 채취에 집중했다. 마지막 플라스크에 얼음 샘플을 담고 키트에 넣었다. 도구를 정리하고 일어서려는데,

 

_**쾅!** _

 

커크의 주변이 크게 흔들렸다. 커크가 키트를 놓치며 뒤로 넘어졌다.

 

[커크! 괜찮아? 무슨 일이야?]

「갑자기 땅이 흔들렸어.」

[여긴 아무 움직임도 없어.]

「젠장. 캡틴, 지진입니까?」

 

커크는 얼얼한 엉덩이를 문지르며 일어섰다. 빅풋 안에 있던 미스터 술루가 밖으로 나오는 것이 보였다.

 

[지진은 아니야. 모니터엔 아무 것도 잡히지 않아. 커크, 빨리 빅풋에 타.]

「Aye, Cap……!」

 

_**쾅!** _

 

지면이 한 번 더 흔들렸다. 그리고 미스터 술루의 눈앞에서 커크가 순식간에 사라졌다.

 

 

15

 

「커크!」

 

미스터 술루가 커크가 있었던 곳으로 달려갔다. 통신 저편에서 캡틴 우후라가 다급하게 외쳤다.

 

[술루! 제이라! 무슨 일이야?]

[커크가 시야에서 사라졌습니다! 지금 미스터 술루가 커크 위치로 이동 중입니다!]

 

커크가 사라진 지점에 이르자 길고 깊은 구멍이 나타났다. 술루는 바닥에 엎드려 아주 천천히, 구멍으로 기어갔다.

 

「커크! 내 말 들려? 커크!」

[술루, 상황을 보고해줘! 나와 스팍이 그쪽으로 가겠어.]

「캡틴. 길이 2m 가량의 구멍이 나 있고, 여기에 빠진 것 같습니다. 지지대와 로프가 필요합니다.」

[Copy that. 바로 가겠다.]

 

술루는 옆구리에 달려있는 손전등을 빼서 켰다. 구멍 안을 비춰보니 약 10m 가량 아래에 커크가 양 얼음 사이에 끼어 있었다. 술루가 커크의 이름을 외쳐 불렀으나 돌아오는 답은 없었다.

30분 후 캡틴 우후라와 스팍, 본즈가 장비를 가지고 도착했다. 구멍 주위에 빠르게 지지대를 설치하고, 로프를 내렸다.

 

「의식은 있는 것 같아?」

「아뇨, 응답 없습니다. 제가 내려가겠습니다.」

「알았어.」

 

술루가 안전장치를 착용하고 벨트에 로프를 연결했다. 캡틴 우후라가 술루의 어깨를 꽉 움켜쥐며 말했다.

 

「술루, 로프 내릴게. 불가능한 상황이라 판단되면 포기하고 올라와. 둘 다 잃을 순 없어. 알겠나?」

「Aye, Captain.」

 

우후라와 술루의 불안하지만 단단한 시선이 마주쳤다. 우후라는 술루의 어깨를 툭 치곤 스팍에게 수신호를 보냈다. 술루의 몸이 서서히 구멍 속으로 사라진다. 스팍과 우후라가 대형 라이트로 안을 환하게 비췄다. 5분 후 술루는 커크에게 도달했다. 갈라진 틈이 조금이라도 더 넓었다면 저 밑, 끝을 알 수 없는 얼음 낭떠러지로 추락하고 말았을 것이다. 아찔함에 술루는 입술을 깨물었다. 헬맷 안 커크의 얼굴은 빛에 반사되어 확인이 어려웠다. 커크의 몸은 미동조차 없다. 술루는 로프와 연결된 안전벨트를 커크의 허리에 단단히 묶었다.

 

「캡틴, 우선 살짝 들어 올려봐 주시겠습니까?」

[Copy that.]

 

로프가 위로 당겨졌지만 커크의 몸은 쉽사리 움직이지 않았다.

 

「양쪽 얼음을 좀 제거해야 할 것 같습니다.」

 

술루는 우주복에 달린 작은 나이프를 꺼냈다. 한쪽 팔로 커크를 단단히 붙잡고, 칼끝으로 그의 몸을 압박하고 있는 얼음을 쪼듯이 내리쳤다.

 

_**삐삐삐삐삐-** _

 

산소 레벨 경고음이 울렸다. 남은 산소는 고작 30분 남짓이다. 30분 안에 엔터프라이즈로 돌아가야 한다. 술루는 최소한의 숨만 쉬며 얼음 제거에 집중했다. 떨어져 나간 얼음들은 깊고 깊은 틈 아래로 추락한다. 곧 커크의 체중이 술루의 팔에 실리며 묵직해졌다.

 

「캡틴, 올려주세요.」

 

술루는 두 팔을 커크의 겨드랑이 아래 넣어 꽉 안았다. 커크의 몸은 술루의 품 안에서 축 늘어진다. 팽팽하게 당겨진 로프가 위로, 또 위로 둘을 끌어올린다. 술루는 고갤 옆으로 틀어 아래를 내려다보았다. 아가리를 벌린 괴물의 입속에 빠진 것 같다. 괴물의 목구멍 너머에는 무엇이 있을까. 감히, 두렵지 않다, 생각한다. 히카루 술루는 저 미지의 어둠이 감춘 비밀을 알아내고자 여기에 와 있다. 어둠 너머에 무엇이 기다리고 있는지, 엔터프라이즈 8호는 알아내고야 말 것이다.

술루와 커크가 지면 위로 모습을 드러냈다. 캡틴 우후라와 스팍이 커크를 붙잡아 땅에 눕혔다. 제이라가 들것을 커크 몸 옆에 바짝 붙여 놓았다. 넷은 커크의 몸을 조심스럽게 들것 위로 옮겼다. 그리고 서둘러 빅풋으로 이동해 커크를 태우고 엔터프라이즈 8호로 돌아갔다.

닥터 맥코이의 검진 결과에 따르면, 제임스 T. 커크는 다행히 큰 부상을 입진 않았다. 그러나 의식이 돌아오지 않고 있어 경과를 지켜봐야 했다. 대원들은 차오르는 불안감을 억누르며 각자의 자리로 돌아갔다. 바깥에선 드릴이 맹렬하게 돌아가며 얼음 먼지를 휘날리고 있었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 영화 (2013) 설정을 가져왔습니다.  
> 트위터 해시태그 리퀘스트입니다.


End file.
